JP 2009-244797 A discloses an image display device (image display system). The image display device of JP 2009-244797 A includes a picture signal supply circuit for generating individual signals used as components for synthesizing a picture based on an image signal inputted from external equipment. Additionally, the image display device includes: a control unit for controlling the picture signal supply circuit to adjust intensity of light outputted from a light source and/or the like; an R laser driver; a G laser driver; and a B laser driver. The individual laser drivers drive the light source unit based on respective red, green, and blue picture signals transferred as picture signals from the picture signal supply circuit, so that the light source unit outputs individual intensity-modified laser beams with individual colors. The light source includes an R laser for outputting a red laser beam, a G laser for outputting a green laser beam, and a B laser for outputting a blue laser beam.
Light sources such as lasers have properties in which an amount of light (luminance) increases rapidly in response to supply of a drive current exceeding a unique threshold current value. Therefore, in some cases, luminance changes drastically when the drive current is increased in accordance with the picture signal (an instruction value of luminance indicated by the image signal). This may cause decrease in reproducibility.
An object would be to propose an image display system, a movable object, and an image display method capable of adjusting change in actual luminance relative to change in an instruction value of luminance.